goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Salazar
Victor Salazar (Also Known As "PokemonGamerGirlFan5000") (In Korean 빅터 살라자르) Is an American Gamer and Vyond User. Even though her family were born from Peru and he likes South Korean things, she calls herself "Peruvian-South Korean". She created Makuru and Keine on Vyond. She likes Project Arrhythmia a lot and LOG The Real Ufulli is her best PA friend. She likes American, Canadian, Italian, Korean, And Japanese Animation Shows. She even likes watching Latina.pe which her mom watches a lot. Her Most Favorite Show is Regular Show because she likes Rigby and Mordecai a lot. She also makes livestreams, which was very funny for other users. Top 5 Best Friends # She has Lucy, which is one of PPGHKF9000's little sister, as her big fan and #1 Favorite User and BFF. She really helps Victor Salazar a lot and chatted with her on September 24, 2019. She calls her cute, adorable, and smart. She also Tickled her, and showed her a funny picture about Pikachu with a funny face. On Columbus Day, PPGHKF9000, SASHKF8000, and Lucy (The Precure Sisters) Showed Victor the evidence of putting her on the N-word list and comforted her. On October 29, Victor UTTP gave her a bad gift and Lucy found out that it was him all along. Lucy also loves making Fan-art pictures, and making best messages for her on YouTube. # Seth Mealy, which helps her a lot and makes her day a lot. He always helps him when she's in trouble. She even likes the video when Natalia sleeps in her crib and when Seth Mealy holds her and thinks that her hair color matches his coat. # Rainbow Kitty Girl is also her best friend. She even likes Victor when he was creating her on Vyond. She even makes calming videos of Her, Sunny Heart, and even MALPS. She even comforts her whenever she's outraged, or having panic attacks. # Sunny Heart is Victor's #4 Favorite User. Victor likes when Sunny calms Rainbow Kitty Girl, MALPS, Buzz, Woody, and other of her friends. She also likes her to know that she is Victor's best friend and favorite user. She also said, "Oh my goodness I’m glad I’m one of your favorite users and rkg this made my night." # MALPS is a really great calming person and love to calm people down when they have panic attacks, loose tooth, needing to go to the bathroom, flu shots, when they're angry, and even when they get bullied and needed to calm down and feeling depressed. SHOWS: Total Korea (Spin-Off to PPF9000's Character Elimination) Show Started: December 14, 2019 Q&A of The Pokemon Girls (Spin-off To Ask The Precure Sisters by Princess Precurefan9000) Show Will Start: When She Reaches 200 Subscribers Horrid Life With Keine (Spin-off to Awful Life With Brianna and Tiana by Princess Precurefan9000) Show Started: November 14, 2019 Angry Life Of Harder (Spin-Off to Molly Gets Grounded Series by Princess Precurefan9000) Show Started: January 3, 2020 Makuru Gets Grounded Series Show Started: December 27, 2018 PGGF5000's Funny Clips (Spin-Off to Coby M's and PPF9000's Funny Clips Series) Show Will Start: When She Reaches 300 Subscribers Link To Channel: ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEoMsTH2GtdzSQG7ikuN5-g?view_as=subscriber